Floor tiles have traditionally been used for many different purposes, including both aesthetic and utilitarian purposes. For example, floor tiles of a particular color may be used to accentuate an object displayed on top of the tiles. Alternatively, floor tiles may be used simply to protect the surface beneath the tiles from various forms of damage. Floor tiles typically comprise individual panels that are placed on the ground either permanently or temporarily depending on the application. A permanent application may involve adhering the tiles to the floor in some way, whereas a temporary application would simply involve setting the tiles on the floor. Some floor tiles may be interconnected to one another to cover large floor areas such as a garage, an office, or a show floor. Other interconnected tile systems are used as dance floors and sports court surfaces.
Many different types of connectors have been used to interconnect adjacent floor tiles. Some types of connectors provide connection and disconnection of the floor tiles, while other types of connectors provide permanent connection of the floor tiles. The type of connectors used to interconnect floor tiles can influence properties of the individual floor tiles and the resulting floor surface defined by a plurality of interconnected floor tiles. Opportunities exist for improving connectors used to interconnect floor tiles.